1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus provided with a liquid ejecting head such as an ink jet type recording head, and a control method thereof.
2. Related Art
As a representative example of a liquid ejecting head, an ink jet type recording head (hereinafter referred to as a recording head) which is mounted on an ink jet type printer (one type of a liquid ejecting apparatus, hereinafter referred to as a printer) which performs recording by discharging and landing ink in the form of liquid onto a recording medium (an ejection target) such as recording paper, for example, can be given. In addition, liquid ejecting heads have been used for ejection of various types of liquids such as a color material which is used for a color filter of a liquid crystal display or the like, an organic material which is used for an organic EL (Electro Luminescence) display, and an electrode material which is used for formation of an electrode.
In recent years, in the above-mentioned printer, a configuration in which a recording head and an ink tank are connected to each other by a pair of tubes for ink circulation and ink is circulated between the ink tank and the recording head by a pump provided midway on the tube for circulation has been proposed (refer to Japanese Patent No. 3097718, for example). According to this configuration, retention of an unwanted material such as thickened ink or air bubbles in the vicinity of a nozzle of the recording head is suppressed.
However, as described above, in the configuration of circulating ink only by the pump outside the recording head, there is a problem in that it is difficult to stabilize the pressure of ink in the recording head. Accordingly, there is concern that a defect in which ink is not normally ejected from the nozzle of the recording head or a flying direction or the like of ink which is ejected is not stable may occur.